Competing For Keeps
by CreSentMoOn99
Summary: Kagome has a motorcycle that uses the energy of her miko powers, making her the best in the country. Suddenly 3 new guys show up, and they're all youkais! They compete against each other side-by-side, with identities unknown. Suddenly, tradgedy strikes


A.N. Sorry I haven't been updating, but I hope this will make up for it! My new Fic! I just want to know what you guys think and I know this will be a bit boring at first and no action, but it'll get SOO better! All right I have another chapter to do, February 14 I'll be posting it. Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: This is the only time I'll say it: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.!  
  
THANKS TO: GreenDragonSpirit and HellzAznGrl for betaing!  
  
Dawn was just arriving and taking the place of the moon, birds were beginning to chirp. just about everything was close to waking.  
  
Except one lump under the baby blue comforters that was still snoring come seven o'clock.  
  
^Kagome's P.O.V.^  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Kagome! I hope you know it's eight o'clock already!" called Souta.  
  
"Gahh!!" I shouted, and as fast as a bullet, went to the bathroom. Ten minutes later I was at the table eating and ready to go to school. Stuffing the last bit of French toast into my mouth, I headed for the door, calling, "JA Ji-Chan, Mama, Come on Souta, you're going to be late!"  
  
At the word of 'late' he raced past me and started for the side walk, leaving me, sighing about how my life was always an 'adventure'.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
After my morning routine of eating, feeding Bouyou, and walking Souta to school, I headed for my own campus.  
  
Arriving at Tokyo High, Kagome joined her friends in the conversation they were always in: boys.  
  
"Did you hear? There's a new guy in town!"  
  
"I heard it was two guys!"  
  
Ok, so maybe I'm not really that interested in guys.  
  
"Really, I thought it was three!"  
  
This is a pointless conversation.  
  
"And I heard they motorcycle raced!"  
  
Never Mind.  
  
"I think that's so totally cool!"  
  
"Isn't it called Motor Racing?"  
  
Wait? Isn't it called-  
  
"Actually people call it Street racing dears." A black haired fellow completed the thought for Kagome.  
  
The ladies squealed and admired his body under a purple hooded shirt and black pants.  
  
Well well well, it seemed this was one of the 'new' guys they were talking about.  
  
"Hey there beautiful lady, and might I ask what your name is?" asked the guy within a foot radius of me.  
  
^Smack^  
  
I looked behind him to see that my best friend Sango, holding a now broken ruler, and eyes twitching madly. Uh oh, that was never good.  
  
"Miroku, you may be new here but you better not lay a hand on my friend there, or I'll personally make sure you won't even have a hand to lay on anything."  
  
"Ah. dear Sango, it seems fate must've brought us together on this holy day! It was meant to be! A sign!"  
  
"I'll show you a sign." Sango lifted up her arm balling her hand into a fist and was about to give Miroku an imprint of her knuckle, when I asked, "You know this guy?"  
  
Sango blinked and answered, "Yeah, he use to be my next door neighbor a long time ago."  
  
"Yup! We go way back. And now we're finally reunited! I see marriage in the future!" Miroku sang in a little tune.  
  
Sango smacked him so hard; it seemed he passed out. All the girls crowded around him, murmuring words of concern. Only to back away a few yards when Sango reminded, "He's quite a lecher you know, I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning to grope one of you guys right now."  
  
"You mean this is Miroku!?" I asked pretty surprised, I remember Sango describing him as a lecher, but still he was pretty good looking, given his... habits.  
  
"Yeah. he hasn't changed one bit." She huffed, "Come on, let's go to class."  
  
I just shrugged and followed, lifting my backpack into a more comfortable position.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok class, turn to page 56, today we are learning about the earth's minerals and components." Mr. Kuta drowned out in biology; he looked about fifty, balding and a big potbelly to go with it.  
  
"Now as you all know, the Earth-"  
  
"Mr. Kuta?"  
  
It was one of the secretaries from the front office.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I have three new students here for you today."  
  
"All right, please tell them to introduce themselves and I'll get them started."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
Three boys entered the room in a line, starting with the one they met ten minutes ago.  
  
"Hello, I am Miroku Houshi, and I just wanted to let you ladies know, I'm free for a date anytime." He gave a big grin and winked; some of the girls gave Miroku a hopeful look, while Sango and I glared daggers. He made a mistake of looking in our direction, and quickly stepped back.  
  
Next came a boy with a white shirt and red pants, rugged and torn, and also white hair, tangled and messy, "I'm Inuyasha Watanabe." He said roughly, mimicked Miroku and took a step back. He looked like he just came out of bed and didn't have enough time to take a shower.  
  
Last came a guy with white hair that wasn't so much different than Inuyasha's, though you can tell they're related. His clothes were neatly pressed and creased, wearing an olive Polo shirt and khaki pants to match. "Sesshoumaru Watanabe." He said with confidence like a king. All in all they weren't that bad looking.  
  
"Alright now, you three pick your seats and here are you books."  
  
Mr. Kuta handed a biology book to each, and they took a seat.  
  
They're eyes searched the room; Miroku purposely sat on the other side of Sango.  
  
Sango muttered some curse about perverted lechers and looking very cross; when the teacher asked, "Is there a problem Miss. Sango?"  
  
She smiled a bright fake smile. "Nope, everything's just peachy!"  
  
"Yeah, just peachy." Sango murmured to her self.  
  
"And if Miroku even so touches me, I won't be blamed if an ambulance arrives."  
  
Miroku looked a bit downfallen, and turned back to the teacher.  
  
On the other side of the classroom, the "S.S.S.'s sat in a group. S.S.S. stood for, between Sango and I of course, Stupid. Slow. Sluts. Each of them had so much make up on, it was actually coming off in pieces!  
  
They waved to the two brothers to sit with them. Inuyasha readily agreed, sitting to next to the Stupidest, Kikyou. Wearing her designer black miniskirt, and a pink tight tank top, she smirked over at us two, looking very cocky that she could get what she would label "The Cutest Guy In School".  
  
Now Kagura gave a confident wave to Sesshoumaru. He looked over her clothing, and I could have sworn he didn't like what he saw! She sat in one-piece red and blue jersey dress that looked like it was going to pop right off of her! He looked in their direction, and with a slight tilt of his head, he declined, and walked over to the other side and sat next to me! I noticed he had a kind of woodsy smell to him that was pretty pleasant to the nose.  
  
The S.S.S. scowled deep, and glared. I gave them a sweet smile and turned back to Sango who knew what was happening, and she gave a smirk. We exchanged a knowing nod, and turned back to the lecture.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The bell rang shortly for lunch, and thank goodness! I thought I was about to fall asleep in Mr. Toushi's class! So Sango and I made it to the cafeteria and bought a chicken sandwich with fries. It was pretty good since I loved anything with chicken in it, with an exception of oden of course! Leaving the building, we went to our usual spot under a cherry blossom tree only to see it taken.  
  
I tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, you're sitting in our spot."  
  
"Your spot? I don't recall a name being written here." He looked at me with those chilling gold eyes, and suddenly I tensed.  
  
"Never mind err. we're supposed to meet a friend anyway."  
  
Sango nodded, and we practically ran back to the school, and into an empty classroom.  
  
"Did you feel it?" I asked her.  
  
"Hai I did."  
  
"What do you think it means?"  
  
"Looks like we've got competition."  
  
A.N. I know, I know, you say it's short but I've changed! I swear! All the chapters in this story will be longer (hopefully). But please REVIEW!  
  
P.S. Kagome is a miko, and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga are youkais. You'll understand later! 


End file.
